


design committee meeting #14

by Misty_Reeyus



Series: Revival Verse [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Only fourteen</i>, she says."</p>
            </blockquote>





	design committee meeting #14

**Author's Note:**

> "the skirt is short on purpose." ([x](http://misty-reeyus.tumblr.com/post/112902713882/ridiculous-sentence-prompts))

“You know, there’s a line between sexy and just plain exhibitionist,” Milla deadpans, looking down at the latest dress the others have forced her into, “and I think you guys crossed it two inches ago.”

“What, you don’t like it?” Muzét drawls, floating up to her and shamelessly rubbing her hands up and down Milla’s sides. “It fits your figure so well.”

"No groping," Milla hisses, low and warning, because this dimension’s Muzét is a pervert and a prankster and Milla honestly wouldn’t put it past her.

"Oh, I would _never_.” But the prime version of her sister giggles as she says it and that doesn’t assure Milla in the slightest, so she twists out of Muzét’s grasp and slaps those grabby hands away before they can get too touchy.

"I still don’t get the problem, Mimi." Sylph shrugs at her. "The skirt is short on _purpose_.”

"What skirt? There’s literally _nothing_ here!” Milla cries, cheeks burning as she motions to the uncovered skin of her hips—this isn’t a dress so much as it is a long shirt with a bit of a frilly hem at the bottom.

Sylph opens his mouth as if to protest again, but Efreet cuts him off before he can—“No, no, she’s right. I think we should make the skirt longer.”

“While we’re at it, could we extend the sleeves?” Undine pipes up. “They expose a bit too much as they are now.”

“No way,” Gnome whines, “we need to _shorten_ the sleeves. Otherwise they’ll get too dirty.”

“Isn’t it _your_ job to make sure she doesn’t get dirty?” Sylph grumbles under his breath, except everyone including Gnome hears it, and Milla groans as within seconds, wind blades and chunks of rock are sent flying.

Beside her, Maxi chuckles at their bickering, and Milla helplessly turns to her prime counterpart with one last attempt at an appeal. “Really, do we need to go to all this trouble just to make me a new dress?”

Maxi is of absolutely no help, and only shrugs. “There’s no need to be so frustrated, Mimi. We’ve only had fourteen design committee meetings, after all.”

“ _Only fourteen_ , she says,” Milla grumbles mockingly, then rests her head in her hands. Unfortunately, she doesn’t realize how vulnerable a position that puts her in until it’s too late, until hands sneak up behind her and reach around to lightly squeeze at her breasts, making Milla jump out of her skin with a surprised screech and instantly hide behind Maxi for protection.

“I _told_ you no groping!” Milla shrieks in reprimand, flushing hot, but Muzét is laughing and soon enough Maxi starts laughing too, amused and friendly and playful—and by the time Efreet and Undine manage to calm down Sylph and Gnome, Milla can’t even pretend she’s mad anymore.


End file.
